


Puns and Pudge

by justanotherworthlessweirdo



Category: Original Work, Puns - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherworthlessweirdo/pseuds/justanotherworthlessweirdo
Summary: The result of a challenge from Peachpeachplumb to see how many puns I could fit in a single weight-gain story.
Kudos: 3





	Puns and Pudge

Well, what a hefty challenge this will be. These shorts fit you so well not too long ago, but you’ve changed a lot lately, really grown into yourself. Unfortunately, you’ve gained more than just confidence. So: would they go on?

You tentatively shuffle your feet into the shorts and slowly bend over, reaching down and grabbing the waistband. Then: you pull. You pull and you pull with all your might, you pant and splutter as sweat drizzles down your face. And yet, they’re definitely moving up, they’re going on, you’ve just got to keeping pulling, keep trying… Almost… Almost…

Halfway! Almost halfway up, but it was still an accomplishment. You mop your brow. Getting the shorts past your calves was a lot harder then it used to be. But then, you’re a lot lardier than you used to be, aren’t you?

Just a year ago, you had the looks of supermodel. A flat, toned tummy, a firm, pert little bottom and full, natural breasts. The guys on campus would’ve considered you one of the sexiest girls in college if you weren’t so big a bookworm. Yet, you didn’t feel sexy, and all that dieting and exercise didn’t make you happy. So, you finally took the plunge and started fattening yourself up, and you’d seen spectacular results already. Your legs are no longer the strong, slender limbs of the soccer player you’d once been; instead, they’re thick, dimpled and doughy. Your pert little bottom has metamorphosised into a proper booty, each chubby cheek twice as wide as your backside used to be. Your breasts have been similarly enlarged, they’ve swollen so substantially that you’re sure they make skinny girls jealous. Most girthy of all, however is, your gut: it’s got more stretchmarks and rolls than you could ever count, and it hangs so low that you sometimes feel it brush against the tops of your legs as you walk. You don’t mind though. You’re fucking fat, you fucking love it and you’re only going to keep getting fatter. You’ll show those guys just how big a bookworm you can be.

Of course, none of that mattered right now. In just an hour, you needed to be at the canteen to hang out with your friends, and if you didn’t make it… well, that would be the last straw at this point, wouldn’t it? When you’d first met, you were still in your skinny sex doll phase, and that what endeared you to them. They were the coolest clique on campus, and were all varying shades of ridiculously hot: most of them were “perfect tens”, but some were merely “pretty fit”. You, meanwhile, were now as far from “fit” as it was possible to get. The distance between you and them had grown as the distance between your thighs shrank. They could never understand why you’d let yourself go, you could never understand their increasing interest in one-night stands; they always were so much faster than you. It wasn’t that you weren’t as hungry as them, not at all; it was simply that your hunger was a lot harder to satisfy.

For all their faults, they are your friends. Sure, they’re judgmental; sure, they don’t much enjoy discussing any topics weightier than boys and bikini-bodies; but you know that, deep down, they’re really just very superficial. And unfortunately for you, that extends for clothes; the sweats and leggings you normally wear wouldn’t impress them one bit. In fact, they could be the final straw: if they felt embarrassed to be seen with you just once that could be it, friendship over.

So the shorts had to go up all the way. Would they? You pull…

And pant…

And heave…

No. Fat chance of it happening. You’re just too big now. And now you find yourself facing a decision. Do you give up on the shorts and give up on your friends, or try to find something equally fitting and fashionable? Do you cling on to the cliquey party queen you once were, or resign yourself to your fatty fate? Do you be who your friends want you to be, or be the bigger person?

You choose the latter. You choose the fatter.

And I doubt you’ll regret it.


End file.
